


Do you want to stay a little bit longer?

by Moonlight2211



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crush at First Sight, First Meetings, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight2211/pseuds/Moonlight2211
Summary: Changkyun was in a party he didn't even want to be.Hyunwoo was the host of a party he didn't even want to participate.Both wanted to stay in their rooms for the rest of the night, but their friends are so annoying.Two different persons with the same fate.Meet each other.





	Do you want to stay a little bit longer?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reflectionslie (fallsink)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsink/gifts).



Changkyun has made a lot of mistakes in his life. Such as that yoghurt cup he left to ferment in his bedside drawer a week ago. Or those terrible spongebob bed covers he bought the last year just because they were cute and now he thinks they just look extremely ridiculous. Or those Harry Potter glasses he bought in his freshman year just because he thought he’d look good in them, now he needs to use them daily because his eyesight is terrible and makes him look like a nerd (Which is only the true but he doesn’t want to look like one). Or that time he was too drunk in a classmate’s party that he french kissed his best friend and pretended he didn’t remember shit the next day simply because he didn’t know which façade he should use to face him. Or that time when he decided to date that cute girl his _craziest_ friend introduced to him during his first year and break up with her in a public space (Changkyun ended with ice cream all over his new favorite shirt and terribly embarrassed). Or the simple fact he chose science as major and now books are drowning him and stealing all his social life from him (Not that he had one in first place, though).

Well, in few words, Changkyun’s life is a disaster, all thanks to his bad decisions.

… But nothing can be compared with the fact he chose Yoo Kihyun as his roommate.

The guy himself in fact is not that bad. Kihyun’s his best friend (Yes, the one he kissed) since a very young age and he loves the man deeply even if he doesn’t admit it out loud. Changkyun can handle his constant nag, tease and scolds perfectly, inclusive the death threats he hears almost every day. And definitively he doesn’t complain about having home-made food three times a day, dorm cleaned and daily doses of hugs and cuddles while watching a movie together.

The real problems with Kihyun are: he’s annoying as fuck and doesn’t know how to accept a “no”. Now add those two things with an invitation to a party the purple haired man _really_ wants to assist and everybody would understand Changkyun and his insatiable desire to kill his roommate. 

That’s the reason why he’s right now in a one-side pillow fight with his best friend. Or better say, Changkyun’s lying in his bed reading a book while trying to ignore Kihyun as much as he can, while the elder is hovering over him attacking the black haired with his own pillow, insults, and cries in between, which are seriously things Changkyun is already used to since a long time ago.

“Ahh, c’mon Kyun! When was the last time you had fun?”

“I’m having plenty of fun right now.”

Changkyun’s answered with a harsh pillow-punch in the face, throwing away his glasses to the very end of the bed. God damn it, Kihyun and his ant-like strength. That hurt a lot, by the way, and Changkyun can’t help but glare at his best friend.

“You little piece of shit! And I’m here worrying over your ungrateful ass!” Another hit in the face and finally Changkyun gives up reading, closing the book and sitting to face the purple haired.

“You have literally _nothing_ to worry about me, Hyung.”

“Of course I have! You’ve been cooped up in these four walls for the past months, or years even!” Kihyun, as always, exaggerates facts. He doesn’t leave the dorm for a day or two only (Max a week or two) “Like, when was the last time you went to a party?”

“Maybe some people, _specifically me_ perhaps, have fun in a more healthy way?”

“You’re just being a boring nerd, Changkyun. And you know I don’t mind most of times, but only this one, please go with me? Minhyuk said he can sneak us in the best party in the whole year and you’re here studying!” For the way Kihyun’s saying it, makes it sound as if studying is the worst thing someone could do in their life, and Changkyun sighs tiredly, he really doesn’t have the time or the will to keep up this stupid discussion.

“Nope.”

“Please, Kyunnie, go with me?” Kihyun puts his best sad puppy eyes that aren’t really very effective in Changkyun and the younger could just rolls his eyes, wanting to throw something hard to his face, preferably a rock, and go back to his book.

“Okay, let me think about it.” Changkyun pretends to be thinking, even caressing his chin with his index finger to make it more “real” and Kihyun has a hopeful face that seriously the younger doesn’t want to break… “Nope” Forget it, he doesn’t really care. Call it revenge Yoo Kihyun! Changkyun laughs mischievously and lies back to ignore the purple haired again.

Or that’s what he was planning to do until he feels Kihyun whole weight over him, so close to his face and with a threatening voice he whispers in his ear “I swear Changkyun, if you don’t go to this party with me I won’t talk to you for the next three years. That means, no more cleaning or cooking for you, or taking care of your useless ass when you’re in mild-exams, and no more movie and cuddle Friday nights I know you love so much, and no more ‘bringing coffee between classes’ for you. I’ll throw all your dirty laundry to the garbage and every day you’ll wake up with a dead rat at your feet. I’ll torture you so much Changkyun, until you can’t handle it anymore and beg me for forgiveness or move away, and we all know how of a broke college student you are.”

“Are you fucking serious?!”

“Ohh my dear Changkyunnie, you don’t even know how serious I am right now.”

“Damn, _Fine_.” Changkyun sighs resigned, giving up and finally submitting to Kihyun’s order… but still secretly planning a way to get off of this problem and fast “When is the party?”

“Tonight.”

“Are you crazy?! Tonight’s Halloween! Aaaand I don’t know if you forgot it Kihyun but today is also _Wednesday_!”

“Exactly.”

The elder stands up smiling, completely satisfied with Changkyun’s suffering and obvious inner turmoil _‘That stupid devil’_. The younger boy looks so pissed and that just make Kihyun happier “Kihyun, are we going to that party everyone is talking about? The one in that son-something guy’s house?”

“Son Hyunwoo, slash the hottest guy in the whole Korean popularity! Can’t believe you don’t know who he is, Changkyun! He’s the most popular guy in the campus! His parties are _legendary_!”

“I don’t remember people I don’t care about.”

“Well, you definitively will remember this party for the rest of your sad life.”

“My life is _not_ as sad as you make it sound, thank you very much.” Changkyun tries to get back to bed but Kihyun pulls him up in his feet, pushing him to go to the elder’s room without letting him any room to escape “Look Kihyun, I appreciate you’re worrying so much about ‘my college life memories’ but I definitively won’t go to ‘The best party of the world’ wearing my ripped jeans and one of my hoodies, so it’s better if I just don’t go.”

“Don’t be silly, boy. Who do you think are you talking to? I already took care of everything.”

Kihyun drags him to his room and locks the door, just in case Changkyun would try to run away… that’s how little he trusts the younger. But in reality, that’s what Changkyun was planning to do “I have the clothes you’ll wear tonight. Thank goodness we’re the same size.”

“I’m wearing your clothes? Kihyun, you dress like an old man!”

“I dress _way_ better than you, brat. Now, shut up. I’m trying to call that stupid neighbor of ours.”

“Why do you need Hyungwon now?” Changkyun’s answered by the most devilish grin he has seen in his best friend’s face and he gulps nervously. Nothing good could come if Kihyun’s grins like _that_ and even more if Chae ‘ _Second-devil’_ Hyungwon’s involved.

Just take him few seconds to Hyungwon to pick up the call and Kihyun sharply says in the phone – “Come now, he said yes--”

_“Save me Hyungwon Hyung!!”_

“Bring the stuff I told you.” – Okay. Im Changkyun’s fucked, so so fucked.

 

 

 

The cloths Kihyun gave him are nothing out of this world, only a while long-sleeve incredibly elegant shirt and _very_ tight black jeans. Changkyun’s not complaining, at least it’s not something stupid like a dog costumer… which Kihyun made him wear some years ago, so his fear was totally understandable.  

After taking a long and hot bath to calm himself down and dressing up, Changkyun’s back into Kihyun’s room cornered by his best friend and his neighbor on the bed. Both wearing the same grin than before and doing things with his face Changkyun prefers to not know, at least not right now.

That’s make-up? Eyeliner? Shadow? What is a shadow? Pink? DID THEY MENTION PINK _IN HIS FACE_? And what the hell are they putting in his lips?! At least it tastes sweet, as strawberries. It’s difficult for Changkyun to try to not lick it, especially because he has a sweet tooth.  Obviously these things are girly- stuff. There’s no doubt about it. How Hyungwon and Kihyun know how to use them it’s the right question.

“Don’t close your eyes, okay Kyunnie?” The taller prince-like man instructs with a soft sweet voice, but it’s impossible for Changkyun to stay still when a finger is approaching his cornea. The young black haired man has never used eye-contact lenses in his life so they really can’t blame him for freak out when Hyungwon tries again.

“No, I can’t Kihyun. You do it” Kihyun takes the little lenses and approaches the younger’s face dangerously, but this time Changkyun doesn’t move, completely trusting Kihyun (Or too scared to try him) “Remember what I said about the rat? Well, that still applies, so don’t move”

“Wow, Kihyun. You’re the devil himself!” Hyungwon comments but still laughs at how terrified his younger friend looks.

“I know, Thank you” 

“I hate you, both.”

 

 

Some torturous minutes later they smile satisfactorily with a job well done, and finally let Changkyun stands to see his reflection in the mirror.

Changkyun’s unrecognizable.

Starting with his hair, they let his black strands down but it looks strangely good or at least better than in his daily basics. The colored lenses they used on him are almost yellow and his eyes are decorated with a light black and pink shadows, accentuating their pretty form and making them look deep and well, _beautiful_. His face is paler than his usual still-paper-looking-but-way-darker-than-now skin and covering perfectly every little imperfection it has thanks to his past with the acne, and the last thing he notices is the light pink in his thin lips and the little fangs in them… yes, fangs.

The pants hug perfectly his legs, even making his butt look wonderful in them. The shirt has two buttons down, revealing a little of his soft skin, which is nothing really, Changkyun’s all bones and skin.

He has rings decorating his fingers, a long but very pretty collar around his neck and two large earrings in his left ear.

Changkyun won’t admit it out loud, but right now he looks super hot.

“Changkyun, you look…” Kihyun starts.

“ _Ridiculous_ ” Changkyun completes, annoyed. He can’t believe the person in the mirror is actually him “What am I? Edward Cullen?” 

“Shut up, brat. You look good. Or at least better than your usual self.”

Hyungwon laughs at the best friend’s interaction but still agrees with what the elder between them said. Then his phone sounds and excusing himself, the taller leaves the room to answer the call.

“Soooo… If I’m Edward Cullen…” Changkyun initiates, attracting the elder attention back to him when his arms circle him from behind in an awkward hug “Are you my Bella or something?”

“What the--”

_“Ohhh my Bella, my beautiful Bella, let me feed from you, I’m sooo hungry.”_

“Oh my god Changkyun! Shut up!” The elder tries to pry him off of him but as Changkyun tickles his sides, Kihyun loses all his strength and immediately falls into the younger’s chest, laughing uncontrollably “You didn’t even watch the movies!!!”

“Ohh, what is this? A very tempting neck in front of me _hmm_ _yummy yummy_ … I want to bite it _so_ _badly_ ” After a few pleads, more empty threats and laughing from Kihyun, Changkyun opens his mouth widely to “bite” him. But before he could do that, the door flies open revealing a dumbfounded Hyungwon staring at the scene in front of him.

“Ehhh”

With Hyungwon’s eyes on them, Changkyun realizes the questionable position he’s in. Kihyun’s between his arms as if he’s back-hugging him, Kihyun’s clothes are a bit messy and his face red from laughing too much. His lips _so_ close to the elder’s neck and even though that was what he planned to do, for other people’s point of view, such closeness between two friends could be seen as something more intimate, but for them, it’s the way they play around normally since a long time ago.

“Minhyuk called. He said we can go now… I’ll go and put my costumer on… and try to delete my memory from _that_ or in fact, rip my eyes from my face with a knife… yes, I’ll just do that… Thank you very much.”

A loud slam is heard in the dorm once Hyungwon is out and finally Changkyun releases Kihyun’s body from his embrace and after meeting each other’s eyes they blurts to laugh loudly for the whole stupidity of the situation. They probably traumatized their neighbor just few moments ago.

“Next time we invite him, he won’t come, right?”

“Yeah, probably.”

“And Kihyun…” The elder hums in acknowledgment, letting Changkyun know he’s listening even if he turned his back to the black haired man and is undressing to finally put his costumer on too “Please, don’t ditch me in the party. You know how useless I am alone”

“Ok.”

“Promise it!!”

“Seriously, are you a kid?” Changkyun tries to glare at him in the scariest way his ‘cute face’ could do, but Kihyun seems unbothered, even laughing at him again, that jerk.  “Okay, Okay, I promise.”

“Pinky promise?”

“Oh god Changkyun, for real?”

“Yup”

“Okay, pinky promise”

 

**~*~**

“Ehh… Minhyuk? Can I ask where my shirt is?” Said man pops his head into Hyunwoo’s bedroom, staring at him as if he’s a piece of meat or something. Hyunwoo admits he adores the blond younger man deadly, but he has some of the craziest ideas ever. How simple red shorts, a headband of the same bright color and some bandages could be considered a costume?

“Which shirt?” Minhyuk lifts both eyebrows with a teasing smirk that Hyunwoo seriously doesn’t appreciate in the moment.

“The shirt of this… very strange costume?”

“It’s not a “strange costume” Hyunwoo! You’re a professional boxer! I even brought a gold medal for you!”

“Okay, but can this professional boxer have a shirt, please?”

“Nope” Hyunwoo rubs his temples with both index fingers, trying to ease the sudden headache. He’s seriously going to be really cold during the whole night.

“Ah Hyunwoo!” Hoseok, his childhood best friend, enters in his room with his very cool and definitively warm-looking firefighter costume “If you think that’s bad, remember that time when Minhyuk tried to make me wear a fucking dress?”

“You were a Greek God, it wasn’t actually a dress. It was a--”

“A fucking dress!”

“In my defense, you have pretty legs” Minhyuk says with a slight pout, trying to defend himself but ends with Hoseok teasing him “You’re really unfair! You didn’t let me decorate the living room, now you don’t want me to choose the costumes either?”

“Well… You’re very… _creative_ ” Hoseok comments, but the way he said ‘creative’ left the younger pouting deeper at them “Don’t look at me like that! Remember the last Christmas party? You hung up like miles of mistletoes _everywhere_ and almost everyone ended kissing!”

“Yes, and a lot of people ended making out on the couch, heh.” Minhyuk says, remembering that night and laughing when certain memory comes into his mind “Ah! Hoseok Hyung, remember when you kissed---”

“Shh Min, Shh. I don’t want to remember, like _ever._ ”

“That’s why Jooheon is in charge of the decoration this year. I seriously trust him.”

“Wait...” Catching what the elder has just said, Minhyuk raises an eyebrow, half surprised, half annoyed “You left Jooheon _alone_ with the _Halloween_ decoration? Why are you so cruel with our little baby honeybee?? He’s scared of monsters and ghost and basically everything else, Hyung!”

“I-I-” Actually, Minhyuk for once is right and if Hyunwoo’s completely sincere, he forgot about that when he asked Jooheon to do it “I think I should check the decoration before the guests arrive…”

But the ring of the door interrupts the house’s owner and he sighs exasperated, very annoyed and very tired.

Hyunwoo doesn’t even know how he ended in this situation, being the host of a party he didn’t even want to participate in first place. He doesn’t even like parties or crowds or loud music that much either, and seriously who in their right mind would throw a big party a Wednesday night of all the days? Well, definitively Minhyuk, Hoseok and Jooheon. But then again, they’re hardly in their right minds.

The only things Hyunwoo wants to do right now are kick his friends out of his house and go back to his bedroom and maybe read a book, or watch a tv show or simply eat and sleep.

All he was waiting for his last college year was enjoy his last few months as student before start working, swim with his team as much as his busy schedule allows him and maybe find someone to love, he has been single for a while now.

“Ahhh, by the way Hyunwoo, I invited some friends.”

“Ok.” The taller replies, but seriously? He wasn’t even listening what the blonde has just said, rushing to open the door to the pretty girls probably Hoseok invited.

 

**~*~**

_‘Yes Kyunnie, we promise, we won’t ditch you at any cost’ ‘You know us Kyunnie, we won’t break a promise, ever’ ‘I’ll stay by your side all the night, trust me’_ **_liars_**. Both Kihyun and Hyungwon are the biggest liars Changkyun had the misfortune of meet. As soon as Hyungwon found a pretty willing, girl almost as fast as he entered in the party, Changkyun never saw even a hair of Hyungwon afterwards. Kihyun, well, Kihyun stayed with him like an hour after the party started… then forgot completely about him when this pretty girl asked him to dance.

So yes, Changkyun’s alone… in a party he doesn’t even want to be.

Changkyun knows Minhyuk alongside other three guys he hasn’t really met before, are hosting the annual and extremely well anticipated Halloween party. Overabundance of free alcohol, other (questionable) substances and a fair share of pretty girls and handsome guys with scantily costumes. Just look at him, he’s a (ridiculous) vampire but he’s not handsome or pretty so, yes, he’s lucky for being invited in the first place.

But right now, he’s envying those unpopular without the wrong friends staying in their own rooms and probably sleeping.

The music is so loud, some popular song from a boy group Changkyun was never really interested about is playing now. The people are having fun, bodies moving against each other in a kind of sensual and extremely disgusting (for Changkyun’s eyes) way and despite the exclusivity, it seems as almost the whole campus and probably neighbor campus are here as well, judging from the tightly packed bodies. Girls are revealing too much skin and guys are taking advantage of it, especially for how dark and how crowded the whole house is. Changkyun bets half of those men have already a hard-on because of this atmosphere. The air smells terrible, a mix of alcohol and probably drugs, both things Changkyun won’t even try in his life (again).

So, in few words, Changkyun’s boring, with a glass of water in a hand and nothing else to do than watch other people having fun.

In his whole life, Changkyun has never been the ‘sociable’ kind of person, he knows that, Kihyun knows that and Hyungwon knows that. He can count his amount of friends with only a hand and still doesn’t need to use all his fingers. He’s shy and introverted by nature, but he’s trying to be more open with people. So, when this hot firefighter guy asks him to dance with him Changkyun nods because he also wants to enjoy this moment, only to cowers as soon as he steps into that mass of people, taking his hand back and walking straight to the wall he was standing just few minutes ago.

This is ridiculous, what is Changkyun doing here when he obviously doesn’t want to? Kihyun forgot about him long time ago, Hyungwon’s nowhere to be seeing, so, what is keeping him here? He came to the party as his best friend wanted so he fulfills Kihyun’s selfish wishes, Changkyun can say he complied with his promise, so, taking this as an excuse good enough to leave, he tries to walk through the sea of people.

Emphasis on “try” because for how crowded the whole place is, Changkyun can’t take a step without being blocked by some body.

To reach the front door, Changkyun needs to walk through the living room, the exact place where almost everyone is dancing. There’s no other way to get out of the house, at least not known by Changkyun. Analyzing the whole situation, the black haired thinks the only option then is circle the crowd walking as close of the wall as he can.

So, that’s what he does. Avoiding as much as he can the bodies dancing and the couples making out against the wall. Seriously disgusting to witness and no, it’s not because he’s feeling lonely right now.

Everything goes well, extremely well, Changkyun’s almost savoring the exit and the hot cocoa at home… when he trips against something and falls… pulling with him the couple dancing closest to him, they as well push another couple down and that other couple drag with them other people around and as a chain, at least ten people end in the floor.

Some of them laugh, already too drunk to give a shit about what’s happening around them. Others -mainly big men with big muscles- stare at Changkyun as if they’re planning his sudden murder, but too drunk as well to get up, so as well as the rest, they laugh.

Changkyun, on the other hand, can’t be more embarrassed, especially more when he noticed that whatever he tripped with some seconds ago stopped the music and now they’re attracting the whole attention of the room.

The people around laugh at them, others are complaining and Changkyun’s just waiting some hole could swallow him alive and save him from this hell.

“What the hell happened here?” Suddenly the sexier man Changkyun has ever seen appeared between the crowds saying (almost shouting) with a frown evident in his face.

Behind him Minhyuk and the sexy firefighter from before help the other guys up while the sexy man walked straight up to Changkyun, pulling him up without almost any effort, as if Changkyun’s weight means nothing.

“Hyunwoo…” Minhyuk calls for him. Changkyun knows his friend is saying something more to the ‘Hyunwoo’ guy but the smaller boy can only hear little murmurs so far away.

This guy, as Changkyun remembers Kihyun called him ‘The house’s owner and the party’s host’, is standing right in front of him, looking directly at his eyes with such intensity and the younger boy’s just so lost in them.

Changkyun feels his heart beating uncontrollably inside its cage, and in any other circumstances he would have thought it’s because of the fear, but as soon as Hyunwoo’s gaze softened and offered a little shy smile Changkyun lost it.

Being a man of science, the younger has never been the romantic type; one of those delusional teenager girls whom believe in love at first sight, always thinking that’s only a manufactured idea Disney and Fairy Tales in general use to sell better. People like the idea of ‘love’. But as soon as he sees the taller man smiling properly Changkyun’s rationality left his mind. The whole ‘ _Butterflies in the stomach’_ and ‘ _Fireworks exploding around them_ ’ and ‘ _It’s like if they’re the only ones in the universe_ ’ make more sense now.

On the other hand, Hyunwoo’s amazed with the smaller boy’s beauty, he’s hypnotizing. He thinks Changkyun’s probably the smallest and cutest little puppy he has laid his eyes on. With those innocent eyes and little pout, makes the elder want to protect him at all cost… and not precisely in a brotherly or parental way.

“Are you okay?” The taller man asks, checking if Changkyun’s injured in any place, but seeing he’s okay the elder relaxes.

“I-I’m fine”

“I’m seriously glad. But what happened?”

Even though Hyunwoo’s tone isn’t really harsh, the younger panics because he probably just ruined ‘the best party of the year’ for his own clumsiness “I-I’m sorry. I-I ju-just tripped and t-the music s-stopped and--- and--- and leaving now, I’m sorry”

“Wait!” Before Changkyun could leave, Hyunwoo grabs his wrist stopping him in the act. The smaller turns around with a pretty shade of red in his chubby cheeks, staring at him with eyes opened widely. Changkyun wasn’t expecting this at all. “Want to stay a little bit longer?”

“No, I-I’m sorry”

And Changkyun opens the door to walk away.

Changkyun can feel his cheeks literally burning. He just made a fool of himself in front of a guy that makes him feel all kind of new feelings he has never felt before. He still can feel his heart beating painfully and his brain almost shouting at him to turn around and find that sexy yet cute guy again, but his body just walks and walks, every time farter of Hyunwoo’s house.

Damn, that guy was seriously hot and then when he smiled it’s like he was seeing the cutest overgrown teddy bear… and Changkyun needed to embarrass himself so much in front of him! He’s lucky if he never meets Hyunwoo again.

_“---it, cute vampire wait!”_

Aww, Changkyun’s almost imagining his voice now! That’s really insane. “Wait!” okay, that sounded so real…

Changkyun turns around to meet the man who stole his breath just minutes ago, running to catch his pace. He stays still waiting until said man reaches for him, still not believing Hyunwoo chased after him even though that’s exactly what is happening right in front of his eyes.

The elder tries to articulate some words as soon as he is in front of Changkyun, but considering he was running just few seconds ago every syllable are incoherent between his little gasps “I-I-”

“Y-yes?”

“I-” Hyunwoo takes a long breath and starts again. A determination Changkyun doesn’t know where it came from “I know I’m an idiot for chase after you, but little vampire, you’re so beautiful and clumsily adorable, and I know this sound stupid and cliché but I seriously want to get to know you and spend time with you and maybe, I don’t know… damn, I know I make no sense, I don’t even know your name but-”

“Changkyun.” The taller man stares up at Changkyun, a kind of adorable pink rising to his ears and cheeks and seriously? That’s so adorable “I’m Changkyun a-and I-I also want to get to know you better”

And as soon as Hyunwoo offers his hand to Changkyun to shake it with the biggest and sweetest smile someone has even offered to him, Changkyun knows he took the right decision by going to that party.

Changkyun was in a party he didn't even want to be.

Hyunwoo was the host of a party he didn't even want to participate.

Both wanted to stay in their rooms for the rest of the night, but their friends are so annoying.

Two different persons with the same fate.

Meet each other.

 

 


End file.
